Simple Misunderstandings
by dabri-wolf
Summary: It was she that broke down the cold walls surrounding him.But it was also she that held the power to make him rebuild them.would he always be toeing this border in his life?would he choose which side or just fall through the crack inbetween? sakuXsyao


heyy guys...im baaaakk!!  
syaoran: me thinks everybody has run away  
d.w.: --sweatdrops-- daem. but i wrote another story sniff  
syaoran: now everybody has definatly gone  
d.w.: --goes chibi and is cryin large amounts of tears from abnormalii large eyes--  
--awkward silence--  
syaoran: oke...stepping away slowly  
d.w.: syao-syao dont go  
syaoran: SYAO-SYAO?? WT??  
d.w.:syao-syao can yuu do yuur job now??  
syaoran: NO!! --insert evil laugh here-- now yuu cant start yuur story!!  
d.w.: i'l siiikk kero, no make that suppii...no i will get...dun dun daaa ERIOL!!  
syaoran: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
--silence--  
voice in shadows: hallo my kawaii little descendant...  
--d.w. laughin in backgrnd while syaoran is freakin out--  
d.w.: now will yuu do it??  
syaoran: yes yes just get that four-eyed freak away from me!!  
d.w.: eriol shove it. yuu r not wanted.go to tomoyo or sumfin.  
eriol: ouch. that hurt. at least tomoyo would want me.  
syaoran: no she wont. she just feels pity on yuu.  
d.w.:shuutttt ittt guys. eriol go away.syaoran do yuur job so we cant start tha story.  
syaoran: -coughcough- dabri-wolf does not own cardcaptor or any of tha characters. CLAMP does (who r totes awesome btw).she just made this story. she just wishes she owns me thou...  
d.w.: true true.. ;P now on wif tha story!!

* * *

_title: __Simple Misunderstandings_

_author: __dabri-wolf_

_pairing: __sakuraXsyaoran_

_chapter I:_

_  
_

_"Why does the heart shatter into so many pieces?"_

"Ohayou!" Sakura called out to her friends as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" they replied to the bubbly brunette. All those who knew Sakura knew her as a bubbly, super friendly and pretty girl that always seemed to make it just in time for the bell.

"You seem to be here early, Sakura-chan."

Sakura pouted.

"Mou Tomoyo-chan. You are mean. I can be here early if I want," she said to her best friend, as they made their way together to their seats towards the back of the classroom. She looked towards the seats at the back of the classroom. It seemed she even beat Syaoran today.

"Ne, ne Tomoyo-chan. Where is Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, as soon as others were out of earshot.

"Hmmm…I don't know Sakura-chan. Gomen."

"But class starts soon and Syaoran-kun is never late!"

"Why do you ask Sakura-chan?" Tomboy's eyes got starry and mysterious at the same time. "Worried?"

Sakura's eyes widened. A familiar prickly sensation crept up to her cheeks. Her face flushed.

"N-No. I-"

She was cut off from saying anything else because the bell had decided to ring. She and Tomoyo both went to their seats as Sakura sat and stared outside.

'Where is he?' she thought as she glanced behind her to where the amber-eyed boy sat. 'Normally he is early. I'm here already and he hasn't even come yet. The bell has rung as well.'

Just as she was getting rather worried, the classroom door flew open and a boy stood in the doorway, panting slightly, face red from exhaustion. His eyes flew immediately over to where a certain emerald-eyed beauty sat, who at that moment was staring out the window. Quickly before the teacher could appear behind him, he made his way to his seat and was about to greet her and her best friend when she beat him to it.

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun!" she said, with a bright smile on her face. His face flushed as she turned and smiled at him.

This is what it was always like. She would smile at him, and he would be absolutely under her control. She just didn't know that. There was something about this girl that drew this Li boy in. Before he was a cold, distant shell. He would hide away from people and he would never smile or laugh. Now? He smiled all the time. Her laugh was so infectious to him that he could not help but join in. Everything about this girl was so special that it made him always think of her. Then on more occasions that he would have liked, he would blush like a tomato and run away. Too embarrassed about being near her, he was, that he could not help but be overcome by his emotions.

"O-Ohayou," he replied in a soft tone.

"Ohayou Li-kun," the amethyst girl next to his special girl said, turning to face him.

"Ohayou," he said back, in a kind voice, but not as soft as his first greeting.

The door opened as the teacher came into the room.

"Sit down everyone. Class is starting."

_Lunch_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

"Sugoi! Sakura-chan's food is always delicious!"

Sakura blushed.

"It's not that good Tomoyo-chan. Otou-san helped me out so it was also him."

She went to pick up her chopsticks but found that she hadn't brought them with her.

"Hoe?! Where are my chopsticks?"

"You must've left them in your locker, Sakura-chan."

"I'll be right back!" Sakura called as she got up from the grass and sprinted over to the main building. She entered into the locker area and turned around the corner, still jogging.

!!SMACK!!

Not looking at where she was going, Sakura had hit a person and, at the speed she was going, fell backwards due to the sudden impact. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the cold floor to hit her…

…but the impact never came. A pair of arms had grabbed her just as she was about to fall.

"Gomen nesai! I was looking where I was going! Susimsen!!"

She heard a small chuckle. Looking up to her rescuer, she gasped as she saw who was holding her.

"Hoe!! Gomen nesai, gomen nesai. Ano…arigatou for catching me."

"It is all right. Lucky you didn't hurt yourself."

Sakura smiled, then blushed slightly as she realised he was still holding her around her waist. She looked up to his face only to see him grin. Still stunned, she could only just be like a doll as he put her properly on her feet. He realised her from his arms, still standing close to her, looking into her eyes. He gave her a smile, Sakura also smiling back, being nice but inside she was getting nervous and awkward with his face so close. She heard a person turn the corner. Then she heard a gasp then footsteps as the person turned and ran back the way they came, footsteps being heard in the quiet corridor. The person was shocked, jealous, broken. Their heart broke as soon as they realised who the girl in the boy's arms was.

_Lunch _

(Syaoran's P.O.V)

As soon as the class finished, Syaoran was out of his seat and made his way to his locker. He had to get away from Sakura. Or else he would be in danger of acting like a fool again. Syaoran headed off to where the sports field was and spotted Yamazaki and some other boys he knew playing soccer.

"Oi Li! You want to play?" yelled the black-haired boy as soon as he saw Syaoran.

"We need one more player to make the teams even," a random boy called out to him.

"Yeah, sure," He yelled back to them. 'It's not like I have anything else to do,' he added as an after thought. Out loud, he called, "I just have to go get my shoes. Be right back."

"You know about shoes. They used to wear them back in ancient times. But then they were said to be 5 metres high. For people to wear them, they used to climb buildings and houses in order to put them on. But the-"

"STOP TELLING LIES!!" a female voice yelled from the other side of the field.

Everyone sweat-dropped or fell anime style.

Yamazaki quickly covered his head in case a certain girl came on him with a mallet.

Syaoran shook his head and quickly took off to the main building.

He was turning around a corner in the locker area when he suddenly stumbled back in shock. A sudden pain went through his chest.

Right in front of him was the girl he was crazy about. The only one who could make him blush like anything and stutter like an idiot. The one who broke the walls he had created around his heart and had made him fall in love. With her.

He was shocked and stood there until he realised what happened. And as soon as that happened, his hands automatically reacted.

In front of him was Kinomoto Sakura. His biggest crush, his love, friend, whatever you want to call it. She was standing there in front of him. He looked down at his hands, not realising that they were white from clenching too hard. The girl he loved was standing in front of him with someone else's arm around her waist. They were hugging. Jealousy shot through him and his heart shattered into millions of pieces. Every piece reminding him of every time he blushed, smiled, laughed around her. Her being the reason.

His cherry blossom loved someone else. He turned around, heading straight back the way he came. He turned and ran. Ran away from the building, away from the corner, away from the school. All feelings, all hopes shattered, the walls that had once fallen rebuilt. All emotion was held inside him, in between the walls that made him cold and unfeeling. One thought ran through his head.

'The cherry blossom was in love with someone else.'

* * *

i mite continue...mayb not.depends on tha reviews i get.if yuu review mayb i put more up...

.review.

.arigatou.

.muacch.


End file.
